My life not really about vampires but i love them
by Alana198
Summary: Well. this is basically going to tell you a little about my life and what happens in my life. sorta like a diary except its not a secret. Read my life just might be interesting enough for you.. Wanna dare?
1. Chapter 1

_Its me ya know you love me. You know guys want to date me and girls wish to be me. Only I can be the it girl…_

_**YEAH RIGHT!**_

_Okay haha.. Sorry just had to do that. Anyways hey you guys. I have decided to well write about the days of my life in here how it has been frusterating, filled with love, and hurt and betrayal. Sorta like a diary of some sort COMPLETELY SECRET. Exscept.. it's a secret that its not secret..Get me? _

_Okay well. I will start from the beginning…_

_As you guys know my name is Alana, I was born on May 21. My dad died when I was two and not a day goes by that I don't miss him dearly and wish that he could be here. When I got older, there was a cousin that was like my sister I lover her SO much it was un real you guys, And a grandmother that was like my mother. My grandmother died when I was nine years old. That caused a lot of argument between my family my uncle took everything and my aunt had to give me the money. My aunt was the mother of my cousin or so called sister. My mom and my aunt argued . it was awful I didn't get to see my cousin for about 3 years. When I did she had changed so much I missed her dearly. Every day we was apart I would tell my mother I don't care about the money I just wish to be with my cousin I don't know how I can just stop it like _

_this and you not allow me to see her. I will give it all up just to see her I Love her mom! And I would once again go unheard. _

** People that live in my house and what goes down.**

_People that live in my house consist of my brother and my mother and yes me. We all constantly fight. It is unreal how much we fight I just want to scream and hit a wall..which I have done many times before….. …. Its all just like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_But ya know…. My borther actually just moved out about lets see….. 2 days ago. And I miss him he was like my dad._

**Some things bout me.**

_I have a VERY bad temper you guys. I get in fights a lot. And I also LOVE to work on things such as bikes(motercycles idiots not bicycles) And cars. I am obsesed with bikes and cars.I absolutly LOVE them. And ya I am a GIRL and yes I LOVE cars! And no not a shiney red corvet I mean real cars man. The garash is the only pace I feel completely at ease and in the woods. I love nature also it makes me so peaceful and everything is just perfect when your out there. Until you come back home and people are yelling..yeah pretty nice but whatever. In my music I like everything from The Beatles to Drop Dead Gorgeous. But my favorite is _

_like Limp bizkit and red hot chilli peppers. I do not drink or do drugs as of yet not saying I ever will but not saying I wont ever, I'm not perfect in anyway at all I make so many mistakes that hurt not only other people but myself. When things get bad around here just go outside or in the woods to think a bit. You know clear my head a bit. _

_Okay so now that you know about my past and About me and everything. I will start on my day tomorrow _

_Don't count on it to be a good one._


	2. July 30th 2008

**I am sooooooo Sorry you guys. Ya I say…Kinda like…4 months huh?  
I am sooooo supper duper sorry! I got so busy But Here is the 2ed..Chapter or…Rather my day today.**

**Okay so my day today.**

**Was crazzzyyy.**

**I went and bought a treadmill with what I had left over form my money from previously working at DQ(Dairy Queen, I quit 3 days ago)**

**So , my goal is lose like 40 pounds in 2 months that's 20 pounds each month.**

**I need to sooo bad you guys.**

**I need to be really skinny to get into this modeling school.**

**I would love to take that far as a career.**

**Which I'm not to sure what I want in a career which is why I Am going to Guitar lessons, Singing lessons, Acting lessons, Modeling lessons, and dancing lessons.**

**Kind of crazy?**

**You bet.**

**But I deal with it.**

**And plus I have to hang with my friends.**

**Not ot mention work out.**

**Which I ran like 3 miles in 30 mins today.**

**I was proud but it made me soo tired haha.**

**I Also have to go to the doctor and find out what is wrong with me. It's getting really annoying like I randomly get dizzy and nervous and my body shakes ect ect.**

**But anyways Now to the good stuff right?  
**

**Okay so I don't like REALLY like anyone except one guy and he is like. 8 years older then me man.**

**IT SUCKS!**

**But I really do like him though, and we have so much in common it's crazy.**

**I also have a "crush" on a guy named Clay.**

**He lives in Canada.**

**I like him a lot too.**

**Except I hate his habits.**

**He might die. And I really don't want that for him**

**I have aready lost a good friend this week and I thought I lost my "bestfriend" and I had never felt so scared or hurt in my life.**

**I was so relived when I knew he was okay.**

**It's currently 1:32 am.**

**I'm pretty tired**

**Plus I want to get this up real quick since I haven't posted one in 4 months so I think it's time I post it huh?**

**A new one is sure to come tomorrow if I have time!!**

**Current favorite song: Hollywood undead-No.5**

**Current Crush: Clay C.**

**Current Mood: Pain**

**Fixing to: Go play guitar hero and sleep.**

**Later you guys Review with messages I will answer!**


End file.
